Finality
by DTaishou
Summary: After years of waiting, Dark Elven Lord Lucian finally acquires that which he has always desired: the Crimson Assassin, OrumFae. Excert from a RolePlay


Orum-Fae's breath hitched as the Dark Lord's palms pressed down upon her shoulders. She eased back against her chair, and Lucian banished the table that kept them separated. He knelt before her and took her hands in his own. His lips ghosted over her palms, and she shivered. 

"Stop this, Lucian. You know that this can never be, so why do you continue?" Orum-Fae murmured. Her breath almost died as the Dark Elven Lord ignored her and his tongue slipped from his lips to trace out one of her claws.

"Lucian!" 

"Perhaps you shall find out, my love." Orum-Fae stiffened, and Lucian drew back to administer affection to her neck. His lips brushed sinisterly against the delicate flesh in a teasing gesture.

"Love?" she repeated softly. She could feel his fanged smile against her skin as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Yes, my love, my world, my life, my mate." Orum-Fae wielded in a gasp.

"Mate..." 

"Little bird, little dear, I have but one request. The Dark Lord shall strike a bargain with his mate-to-be. The Dark Lord shall ravish his mate until the first light of dawn breaks over the Eastern Mountains, and even then he shall not stop." Orum-Fae shook with the sheer emotional force in the words. Lucian's lips brushed against a pointed ear as he continued.

"Neither the Dark Lord nor his mate shall have the strength or will to walk away from their bed. He shall take his mate in ways she thought physically impossible and wring screams of rapture from her pale, lovely throat." His claws traced the length of her arched neck.

"The Dark Lord Lucian asks for only one thing in return." Orum-Fae didn't trust herself speak. Sultry golden eyes bore down into her own crimson ones.

"I wish for permisson to partake in the beauty of his mate, his Crimson Assassin, his Orum-Fae." Lucian leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, sweet kiss. Lucian smiled softly against his Chosen's petal-like lips. Orum-Fae released a breathy sigh and her eyes fluttered closed. Lucian nibbled on her lower lip, and his tongue smoothed over the bruising. She gasped and he took the opportunity to plunge into her waiting warmth.

It was like heaven, the Dark Lord concluded as he swept through her mouth. She tasted like the sweetest honey, the finest wine, and the most exotic spices wrapped into one. His tongue curled against hers, coaxing, teasing. Slowly, she began to respond.

The kiss was slow, but heated and passionate. Lucian burried his claws in Orum-Fae's crimson hair as the other slipped down to explore the unadorned flesh of her shoulder and collarbone. The woman shivered before him. A flash of desire and pride shot through him like fire. 

He was the only one who could reduce the greatest assassin in history to a trembling mess. He was the only one who could subdue her. He was the only one who could match her elegance, and even then he doubted his worth. She was far above him, and yet he wanted her. Oh, how he wanted her. Orum-Fae clung to the Dark Lord and raked her claws up and down his silk-clothed back. She released the tiniest of moans. Lucian gathered her in his arms and made his way to the large, circular bed, never breaking the kiss.

The woman broke off the kiss to breath. Lucian divested her of the armor, which was tossed uncaringly to the floor with a clink. Orum-Fae breathed in deeply, inhaling the Dark Lord's shadowy and tantalizing scent of sandalwood oil and mint. Lucian smiled against her jaw line and captured her hands when she moved to touch him.

"No, my sweet. Let me pleasure you." With great restraint Orum-Fae lay still and watched the Dark Elven Lord with cloudy crimson eyes. Lucian kissed along her throat, his tongue darting out to bathe the soft, pale skin. She whimpered beneath him. Lucian chuckled deeply. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her collarbone.

He slid the silk from her other shoulder and brushed his lips against the skin beneath. Orum-Fae shivered, and her fingers clenched. Slowly, teasingly, he unwrapped the silken layers from her torso to bare her smooth and shining armor. He gazed into her eyes and unclipped the black mythrill. Crimson clashed with gold as the armor was discarded to the floor.

Lucian rubbed his cheek against the smooth and warm flesh above Orum-Fae's heart. He paused there, listening to the steady, hurried thrum of her heartbeat. One hand came up to cup her left breast. The younger elf's breath hitched and cascaded into a moan. Lucian rolled the budding nipple between his thumb and index finger with a growing smile. Ever so slowly he took her pebbled right nub into his mouth.

Orum-Fae arched against him, whimpering softly. Lucian smirked and passed his tongue over the tip. A moan was wrenched from her lips. He lavished attention upon her breast, cupping and massaging the other with his hand. Orum-Fae trembled beneath him. He switched sides, now stimulating her left nipple with equal affection. The woman arched violently against him with a hiss. Using his lithe bulk, the Dark Lord pressed her down into the oblivion of the bedding. Lucian grinned, and he grazed his fangs over the valley between her breasts. Orum-Fae twitched.

"You may move, now." Her hands immediately buried themselves in Lucian's long black tresses. Her hips arched up and ground against his. Lucian's laugh rumbled in his chest and he bent down to share a kiss with his mate. Her claws made short work of his tunic, and it landed in shreds on the floor. Smooth fingertips traced the hardened abdomen and fluttered over pebbling buds. Lucian captured her hands again and smiled against her lips.

"Not yet, my love," he murmured. He reached between them and slowly removed the last garment from her form. He knelt back to look at her. His fingers around her wrists tightened fractionally, and a barely audible sigh escaped his lips. His golden eyes glowed brighter, and Orum-Fae's cheeks just lightly pinked. He bent forward to resume.

Lucian pressed a path of open-mouthed kisses to Orum-Fae's naval. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton, and she released a breathy giggle. He continued lower and came to the triangular patch of rusty curls at the apex of her thighs. She moaned and unconsciously spread her legs apart to give him further access. Mischievous amber eyes blazed into her hazy crimson before his tongue crept out and brushed her center. Orum-Fae arched off the bed with a gasp.

Lucian chuckled mentally and his tongue circled that little bundle of nerves within her. She sobbed out brokenly as he pressed a searing kiss to the folds of her womanhood. He assaulted her skillfully with lips, teeth, and tongue, careful with his fangs but viciously devouring the essence that poured from her. His tongue slicked into her and flicked back and forth within her walls. Orum-Fae cried out, and her grip tightened in his hair.

Lucian withdrew and bent over, once again using his lithe bulk to keep his mate pinned. Amber eyes connected with red as he slowly inserted a finger into her tight heat. Muscles clamped down around the privileged digit, and Orum-Fae moaned softly. Another joined its fellow, and then another, carefully tracing out the tender barrier of virginity. Lucian grinned down at his panting and moaning mate. Pressing forward with a claw, the moans turned to a hiss of pain that the Dark Lord captured with his lips. He retracted his fingers to lick away the sweetness.

Orum-Fae whimpered. There wasn't enough friction. She reached out to touch her Lord, her Master, her Mate. He was wearing far too much clothing. She caught his hand in her own and brought the clawed digits into her mouth, tasting herself on the smooth skin. Glittering amber eyes blazed as she licked up and down his fingers. Orum-Fae smirked suddenly.

The Assassin crawled forward and pushed the Dark Lord's shoulders down. Lucian did not protest and lay upon the coverings, gazing up at her lovingly. Red claws perused the pale skin, drawing abstract patterns in the fine sheen of perspiration. Orum-Fae pressed her lips onto the damp skin. Lucian's heart sped up. She was a certain degree rougher than he had been. Tiny cuts and multiple hickeys littered his torso as the Assassin made her slow and torturous way down. She paused at his trousers.

Lucian let out a hissing growl. Orum-Fae kissed his erection through his pants and roughly took the belt loops of his pants and yanked. The trousers landed in shreds with his tunic and her silks. Orum-Fae smirked up at the Dark Lord.

The Assassin's tongue dipped into his navel, and Lucian's breath was stolen from him in a rush. She nuzzled the soft skin of his abdomen and inhaled his mellow dark scent. Her scarlet eyes locked with his as she moved lower and took his erection into her mouth. The moans he had been suppressing escaped as a sigh, and his slender fingers entangled in her silken crimson hair. It was all he could do to restrain himself from thrusting into that hot wet cavern.

Her tongue circled the head deftly, teasingly, before slipping lower along the veins and her sweet mouth engulfed him entirely. She sucked softly on the swollen shaft before moving lazily up and down in a bobbing motion. He released strangled moans and whimpers until he came in her mouth with a cry. She licked the creamy essence from her lips and leaned forward to kiss him. He could taste himself in her mouth, and found it extremely erotic that he was hard once again.

Lucian surged forward and pinned the smug Orum-Fae to the head of the bed. He reached down and tore a strip of silk from his ruined trousers and placed it in his mouth. Lucian captured his mate's wrists and aligned them with the center pillar. With a grin, he tied the strip into an intricate knot, binding the woman to the pole. Orum-Fae moaned out in frustration. Lucian pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The Dark Lord kissed every inch of skin that was available to him, and the Assassin writhed under his delicate ministrations. He paid special attention to her neck, sucking softly on the already hickey-littered flesh. Lucian's fingers crept once again between her nether lips and parted the wet folds to roll the hidden pearl in his claws. Orum-Fae cried out as Lucian slipped one slick finger into her heat. Another followed, and they caressed her inner walls in search of a certain pressure point that he knew would drive his mate insane.

"Feels good?" he whispered the question and was answered by a slight nod that was lost in a muffled scream as Lucian's probing fingers found what they were looking for. Lucian drew back before driving his fingers into her, stroking against the woman's most sensitive spot. He delighted in the broken gasps that signaled Orum-Fae's rising pleasure.

"Lu…cian," Orum-Fae panted.

"Yes?" he answered teasingly into the quivering pointed ear.

"Now."

"Soon," he promised with conviction. Lucian withdrew his fingers and licked them clean. Orum-Fae fastened him with a dark and riveting scarlet stare. The Dark Lord grinned and cut away the silk. He took the trembling woman into his arms and laid her before him. He positioned himself at her entrance and rocked with delicious slowness at the mouth of her entrance.

Orum-Fae cried out in desperation and wrapped her legs around his hips. She ground their hips together and both let out syncopated notes of pleasure.

"Beautiful," she hissed up at him and drew scarlet claws through his disheveled, silky black hair and over his smooth white skin. "My beautiful Dark Lord, tempted by the Crimson Assassin." Lucian grinned and rubbed against her pelvis. Orum-Fae arched and tightened her grip. He finally conceded and slowly entered her hot, dripping core.

"Beautiful but deadly," he hissed in response. He rocked in and out, slowly deeper, slowly harder. Orum-Fae sighed out a moan when he was fully sheathed. "A sweetness that is also poison but so addicting that I could never let her go." He nuzzled her collarbone and nipped the smooth skin of her slender neck. She shivered beneath him.

"Belonging only to the Dark Lord but enslaving him as well," he continued, placing open-mouthed kisses upon her flesh. Collarbone, neck, jaw line. Fallen to his ministrations. Well-placed touches and rhythmic strokes. A smirk. Orum-Fae cried out as he began the first of his fluid strokes.

"Enslaving the Dark Lord," she whispered brokenly and screamed when he slammed against that one spot, that one sweet spot. "En…slaving the Dark Lord…and keeping him only to herself, most angered… if any other were to even… _think_ of touching him… for he belongs to her and her _alone_." Lucian captured her lips in a bleeding, passionate kiss.

The frenzied sound of their lovemaking filled the room. Lucian plunged into the brilliant heat, reveling in the wild screams of the normally stoic assassin. Orum-Fae clung to him, dragging her claws up and down his back, drawing angry red patterns in his skin. Completion drew near. Orum-Fae climaxed with a cry, and Lucian followed her soon afterward into oblivion.

The came back to themselves, and Lucian pressed soft, feathery kisses all over his beloved's face and neck. Orum-Fae smoothed the ruffled black tresses of her mate with a satisfied smile. She sighed in disappointment as he drew out of her, but the memory of being filled to completion filled her mind.

"Enslaved but pleasured… Is it not to die for?" she murmured. Lucian blinked at her with luminous golden eyes.

"Never shall you die when it is in my power to stop it," he promised vehemently, nibbling the flesh at the junction between her collarbone and shoulder. Orum-Fae shuddered and curled her fingers in Lucian's silky black hair.

"I love you," she whispered softly. Lucian's eyes burst into brilliant sparkles.

"And I you, my dearest…" Orum-Fae curled against the Dark Lord and fell into a deep slumber with a smile on her scarlet lips. Lucian smiled. Perhaps it would not be as difficult as he thought, loving her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Lucian spooned around the assassin and smiled.

"My love, my world, my life, my mate."


End file.
